


I Will Love You Until There Are No More Flowers Left

by minimemeyoongi



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Flash Fic, Flowers, Foreshadowing, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, In a way, It's been a while, Language of Flowers, Love, M/M, Please read, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Unrequited Love, lee jeno is the best boyfriend, thanku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: Two days ago, Jeno brought Jaemin white poppies. Yesterday, Jeno gave him white carnations. Today, Jeno will bring Jaemin a new bouquet. It's their thing.





	I Will Love You Until There Are No More Flowers Left

**Author's Note:**

> i'm submitting this as a project, i'll update y'all on the grade i get! hehe
> 
> flower meanings are posted at the end notes!

Jeno arrived as the sun was setting down, same time as yesterday and all the other days before. Jeno had in his hands a small bouquet of flowers; he always brought flowers with him, the only thing being different everyday was the the flowers kept changing. Today, they were orange blossoms.

He sat down next to the person he has known for his whole life, the person he finally asked to be his boyfriend two years ago after a long time of pining. "Hey, Jaemin," he greets, like he always does.

Jaemin doesn't answer, but Jeno understands. Jaemin has always been the more quiet one between the two of them.

Jeno breathes out a sigh of contentment. He's with Jaemin now. He's home.

He talks to Jaemin, telling him everything that happened in his day from morning to that moment. Jaemin silently listens; Jeno knows he's listening. Jeno keeps talking until the moon comes up. He looks at the moon and sighs, this time out of sadness. He has to leave now.

He brings up the flowers in his hands; he'd forgotten about them like he always did, always only remembering when it was time to leave. Jaemin never called him out for it, even though it was silly.

Jeno turns to his boyfriend, "these are for you, Nana. They're orange blossoms," he adds, because he knows that Jaemin doesn't know anything about flowers.

He stands up, dusting his jeans off, leaving the flowers there. He takes the withering white carnations he brought yesterday to throw them in the trash on his way out of the cemetery.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Jaemin. I love you." Jeno says, smiling.

He kneels down, gives Jaemin's tombstone a kiss, and turns to leaves. He gives one last glance, as he always does, at Jaemin's tombstone by the gate of the cemetery. He throws the carnations in the trash, and goes on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> flower meanings taken from [ The Language of Flowers! ](https://aggie-horticulture.tamu.edu/archives/parsons/publications/flowers/flowers.html)  
\- white poppies - consolation  
\- white carnations - pure love  
\- orange blossoms - eternal love
> 
> it's been a Whileeee since i last posted yikeses sdhajdhsajdhasjk i hope this will suffice for my long absence,, it's just that i fell out of writing since last school year and i've never gotten to get back into my writing mood ever since. i have no idea why, but writing has stopped being my happy place. nonetheless i am thankful for my literature class for giving us a project where we had to write flash ficiton. was this flash fiction enough?? lmao
> 
> oh and if it wasn't clear enough, jaemin is jeno's dead boyfriend. it's why jaemin is so silent and unresponsive, and why jeno brings him flowers. the reason for his death is up to you to think of, but i myself already have my own reason as to why jaemin is no longer with jeno.
> 
> please check out my other[ works! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> here's my (very inactive)[ twitter account! ](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi) talk to me please :^(


End file.
